Jingwei
|fertigkeiten = |stufe = 10→200→300 (nur Broken Steel) (10 mal so hoch wie die aktuelle Stufe des Spieler) |sekundär = TP: 295→1245→1745 (nur Broken Steel) |aggression = Unaggressive |vertrauen = tollkühn |hilfe = Hilft niemandem |haarfarbe = Schwarz |augenfarbe = Dunkelbraun |frisur = HairBase |kopfzusatz = BeardMustacheThin BeardSoulPatchThin |größe = 1.00 |fraktionen = DLC02NeutralHackFaction |klasse = SoldierLeader |kampfstil = Standard |geek-rasse = Asiat |fußzeile = 240px Jingwei ohne seinen Hut |baseid = |refid = |dialog = DLC02GeneralJingwei.txt }} General Jingwei ist ein Chinesischer General in der Anchorage Rückgewinnungssimulation im Jahr 2277. Hintergrund A cruel and effective taskmaster and a ruthlessly efficient tactician, General Jingwei leads the Communist forces in their sweep across Alaska, until stopped by U.S. forces near the city of Anchorage. Carrying a potent shocksword, Jingwei is a formidable foe who is prone to bouts of savagery and who demands unquestioning loyalty from his soldiers. He is a real menace but always fights with a sense of honor, however twisted his reasoning becomes.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interaktionen mit dem Spieler Übersicht Quests * Operation: Anchorage!: Wenn der Einsame Wanderer first sees him, he is calmly executing an American captive with his shocksword in the midst of the battle between American T-51b units and Chinese soldiers, after which the Wanderer may deal with him either through a Sprache check or through combat. Effekte durch Spieleraktionen * He can be convinced to fall on his own sword via Speech, or can be killed in combat during the Anchorage Reclamation simulation. His shocksword can be obtained in the armory after the simulation is completed, suggesting that Jingwei was indeed killed or captured in combat. A successful Speech check can convince him to commit suicide as his simulated depiction claimed to prefer death over capture. A Charisma of 4 and Speech of 90 will allow a 100% chance of success. Inventar Infos * General Jingwei is a "boss" character with an extremely high durability. His uniform and hat have a combined damage resistance of 31 at 100% condition. Because of this armor and the general's incredibly large amount of health (more than 1000 HP at higher levels), he is almost as durable as a Supermutanten-Behemoth. * Jingwei's uniform is more detailed compared to the rank-and-file Chinese BDU's. His uniform is camouflaged, while normal jumpsuits appear to be tan or, in Operation: Anchorage, white. His uniform also has shoulder boards which are not featured on any other Chinese uniform. * Jingwei's mandarin pronunciation is extremely poor, even to the point of unintelligibility to a real-world native Chinese speaker. This may be intentional, however, seeing as how the Anchorage simulation is made by Americans. Vorkommen Jingwei kommt nur in dem Fallout 3 Add-On Operation: Anchorage vor. Fehler * Prior to starting the last level, you will see him kill the American soldier, the T-51b soldiers and Chinese will fight around you and Jingwei, but you and he will be stuck, with him staring at you while T-51b soldiers and Chinese soldiers keep spawning. This seems to always happen on the PC upon dying or starting the autosave of entering the battlefield any other way. To fix this, you have to load a previous save, go to the main menu, or restart the game. On the PC it is possible to fix this through killing Jingwei using the console. * After the successful Speech check, Jingwei won't stab himself. Instead, he will stand there for a few seconds, then drop dead. * When fighting Jingwei, the Power Armor troops that spawn after the battle against Jingwei has started may turn hostile against the player, regardless of friendly fire. Galerie JingweiSuicide.png|Jingwei verlässt uns. Fo3OA General Jingwei.png|GECK-Grafik Jingwei cut version.png|Variante des Testelement von Jingwei, mit einer anderen Erscheinung. Einzelnachweise en:Jingwei pl:Generał Jingwei ru:Генерал Циньвэй Kategorie:Operation: Anchorage Charaktere Kategorie:Operation: Anchorage Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:China Kategorie:Gegner